


By The Han River

by diphylleia_grayi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I was probably listening to River Flows In You when I wrote this, M/M, clearing out my archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleia_grayi/pseuds/diphylleia_grayi
Summary: Kyuhyun and Ryeowook go for a midnight stroll through the streets of Seoul.





	By The Han River

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Cool Night' by Song Jieun and Sleepy.

“Did you really have to stick your face against the window and just stare at me until I noticed?” Though the lights were dim in this part of the city and his boyfriend was little more than a shadow at this point, he knew that Kyuhyun was grinning. 

“Your reaction was better than I’d hoped for, so yes.”

Shaking his head, he reached out for the younger’s hand. “I’m still half asleep, so you’re gonna have to hold my hand until I get my bearings; is that al- Whoa!”

Kyuhyun had wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled him close, almost pressing their sides together, and he continued to walk as if that wasn’t the most physical contact they’d made since they’d confessed their feelings to each other just the night before, which gave every single thing the other did from then a completely different meaning. “Don’t want you to fall,” he said simply.

A tinge of pink appeared on Ryeowook’s face, but he leaned closer, resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulders and hooking a finger through a belt loop on Kyuhyun’s jeans, just to have something to hold onto. Kyuhyun didn’t take ridiculously long strides unlike the other members, so it was okay for him to relax, to just melt into the younger and close his eyes because despite his exterior, Cho Kyuhyun was warmth and peace and safety and-

“Yah, are you sleepwalking?”

“Huh?” Ryeowook lifted his head, blinking at the taller man and wow, his eyelids were actually really heavy…

“Wookie...” Kyuhyun’s eyes crinkled as if he was smirking underneath the mask, though his gaze was soft... Or maybe it was the light. They were standing directly under a streetlight, after all, and his vision was still a little blurry. “How long ago did your bedtime pass?”

Ryeowook pouted, despite knowing it couldn’t be fully effective whilst wearing a mask. “I wanna be with you, okay?”

“Yah, don’t do that,” Kyuhyun said quickly, flicking the brunet’s forehead. “It does things to me.”

The ex-maknae leaned forward onto his tiptoes, an impish grin on his face. “Oh, what sort of things are we talking about here?”

“Don’t be a pervert,” Kyuhyun chided, pushing him back down. “Not here, anyway. I think people will recognise us if we start stripping.”

Ryeowook snorted. “Good point. Oh, why didn’t you say we’re here?” Stepping away from his boyfriend for a moment, he peered over the bridge, breathing in the night air and smiling widely as he watched the water flow.

“How do you miss the sound of Han River?” Kyuhyun asked exasperatedly, stepping closer so his chest was pressed against Ryeowook’s back. “I know I’m attractive, and that I have the voice of an angel, but really?”

“Yeah, really,” the brunet huffed. “Your ego seriously has no bounds. Dragging me out of the house while I’m still in my pyjamas just because you know I’m interested in you... At least they’re nice silk ones, unlike yours.”

“I don’t care what they look like because I usually sleep naked,” the maknae replied lightly. “Trying to sleep next to me should be a fun experience for you.”

“Don’t be a pervert,” Ryeowook chided, leaning back against Kyuhyun once again. “I’m glad it’s not freezing anymore. I wouldn’t be able to feel your heartbeat if you were all wrapped up.”

“...That’s so cheesy,” Kyuhyun groaned, dropping his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “How can you say things like that?”

The brunet just laughed. Reaching into Kyuhyun’s pocket (and taking pleasure in feeling him shiver), he found the ever-present iPod and took it out, holding out one of the ear buds for the younger to take while he scrolled through the playlists until he found what he was looking for.

Kyuhyun’s chest shook with laughter. “Yiruma, while we’re standing on a bridge under a streetlight?”

“Yes,” Ryeowook said firmly. “I’ll have you know, I’ve always wanted...” His voice faltered as an arm wrapped around his waist, and another moved across his chest, pulling him even closer to the other man. “To stand...” A pair of lips pressed against his cheek, and though two masks separated them, his skin still warmed. His voice had failed.

“I can see why that is,” Kyuhyun murmured into his ear. “Let’s stay like this for a while.”

It was only when the sky began to lighten that they left. It wouldn’t do to be recognised.


End file.
